Bikini Shopping
by Nara-sama
Summary: When Rin convinces Len to go swimsuit shopping with her and Teto, some awkward events happen in the changing room, (Rated T, pervs) and two certain blondies confess their love for each other. (One-shot!)


Here's a new one-shot! There's no real plot, but I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own vocaloid!

* * *

><p>Len's POV:<p>

"So… What do you want me to do again?" I ask, looking up from my 3DS for a moment. She laughed sheepishly, as she scratched the back of her head.

"Hehe, nothing much! I just want you to…" she trails off.

"To what?" I ask, growing impatient.

"Well, you see, you know that pool party we're going to this weekend?" she asks.

"Yup." I answer. Where was she going with this?

"Um, well, Teto and I still haven't gotten our swimsuits…" she says. "And I was wondering if you and Ted could join us!" she cheers. I groan. Shopping with girls is always chaos! Guys just grab what we need and go. Girls go all "OMG this would look so fab on you! Why don't you go try it on along with these other one million outfits I chose just for you BFF!" It's so annoying and time-consuming!

"No. I will not accompany you and Teto." I say bluntly, my focus back on the game. Rin then goes through her begging phase. She claims that she will never ask for anything again, and that she will be my servant for a day, and blah blah blah. Then she uses her puppy eyes. I roll my eyes and sigh. "Rin, no means no." I stand my ground. Finally, Rin sighs in defeat, her eyes tearing up.

"Fine. Don't come. I'll bring Oliver or Mikuo instead." she sniffles. When she said that, it immediately caught my attention. Other single guys going swimsuit shopping with my sister?! Never!

"Um, Rin, about that…" I say. She looks up into my eyes. "I'll go." I sigh.

"Yippe! Yay! Hooray! Wha-bam! Woo-hoo!" she cheers, making lots of obnoxious noises.

"Rin! If you don't calm down, I won't go." I threaten. She immediately stops, and calmly sits down on the edge of my bed. She then clears her throat.

"Ahem, I'd better report to Teto." she says, walking out of my room. Then, she stops, and peeks her head back into my room. "Calmly." she adds. I chuckle at my sister's behavior. It was so cute. When she gets back to her room, I hear lots of squealing.

"Oh my god! Yes! He said yes!" I assume she was talking to Teto.

Rin's POV:

When I get back to my room, I quickly dial in Teto's number. Then, I hear a faint beep, which means she picked up.

"Hey, Rinny! Sup?" Teto asked, as if she were one of those cool kids.

"Oh my god! Yes! He said yes!" I squealed with delight.

"Ooh~ looks like Rinny's in love~" Teto teases. I blush.

"N-no! You've got it all wrong!" I deny. "I mean, he's only kinda cute… and hot… and undeniably sexy…" I mutter. Then, I immediately process what I said, and shriek. Teto just giggles.

"Naughty Rinny~ First you deny it, then you admit it! How cute!" she swoons. What the hell is up with her?

"Whatever! The point is, he's coming! You better be there in twenty!" I huff, before hanging up. I hear Len approach my door, then open it.

"Everything okay in here? There was quite a bit of shrieking and squealing coming from your room." he asks, but he uses a mocking tone as he asks. I puff my cheeks.

"I'm fine. Now let's go. I already told Teto to be there in twenty. If I'm the late one it'd be embarrassing. So, don't embarrass me, and get ready, Kagamine." I joke. He laughs and ruffles my hair, also ruining my bow. "Hey~" I whine, before straightening my bow. "Come on! Let's go already!" I call.

"Alright, alright." he chuckles.

* * *

><p>When we got to the mall, Teto suddenly attacked me with a huge hug.<p>

"Hey, Rinny!" Teto grins. I smile back and pat her head.

"Hey, Teto." I greet.

"So, where do we go first?" Ted asks. I shrug, then look at Teto. Teto face-palms.

"We're here for the swimsuits! Let's go!" she said, tugging my sleeve and running down the mall, Len and Ted desperately trying to keep up. Finally, she stops. "Here we are!" she exclaims. She turns back to see all of us collapsed on the floor and panting. "Wah, Rinny-boo!" she cries, lifting me up. She ignores the boys and pulls me into the store. I walk to the one-piece swimsuits, and check through them. Finally, I see a swimsuit I like. It was orange, with light orange ruffles around the edges, and green polkadots.

"Teto, I found one!" I call, rushing over to her. Teto takes it in her hands, and inspects it.

"Hmm… It's kinda… childish. Y'know, most girls your age wear bikinis." Teto observes. I sigh. "But, if you really like it, you can just get it." Teto adds.

"Nah, it's okay. I'll find one more fitting." I say. As I look through the bikinis, Len sneaks up behind me.

"Hey, Rin. You need help?" he asks, with a smirk.

"No thank you." I reply bluntly.

"Aww, come on, Rin. Don't be so cold~" he teases. I only roll my eyes. I notice Len start to look through bikinis beside me. Oh well.

Len's POV:

After a while, I find a bikini that would match Rin perfectly. It was orange, with yellow stripes, and green ribbons to tie the garment together.

"Hey, Rin, what about this one?" I ask. She takes a look at it, before her eyes light up.

"Len, it's perfect!" she squeals, before snatching it out of my hands and dashing to the dressing room. I sit outside the dressing room and wait for a few minutes. She still doesn't come out.

"Rin, do you need help in there?" I ask, slyly.

"N-no!" she stutters. After a few more seconds, I hear her groan loudly. "Fine…" she mutters. Wait, what? It was just a joke, but okay, this works too. As I walk into the room, I see Rin with the bottom piece on, but the lace on her right shoulder is untied, while her left shoulder is done, as well. I take the lace and tie it together.

Rin's POV:

Oh my god, this is so embarrassing! What if Len's hand slips? It will fall right onto to my chest! Okay, Rin, calm yourself. That's not going to happen, and you know it. All of a sudden, Len's hand slips. Right. Onto. My. Chest. I scream louder than I've ever screamed before. Teto comes rushing into the dressing room, and kicks Len in the nuts. Well, at least the ribbon is tied. I didn't feel like changing, so we bought it, and I put my jacket and skirt over it.

* * *

><p>While we were walking home, Len dashed beside me. Then, he stared at me in silence.<p>

"Um, sorry about that." he says, laughing sheepishly.

"Oh, it's fine. There's not much there anyway." I reply, waving my hand dismissively.

"Actually, they're bigger than Te-" he began, before Teto cut him off, by grabbing his collar and smashing his forehead against hers.

"Kagamine Len, don't you fucking dare finish that goddamned sentence, or you'll wish you were never born." she said, teeth gritted, with a sharp glare. When she let go of Len, her expression immediately changed into the spritely Teto again. "Okay, let's get home now! I wanna try on my bikini~" she cheered, skipping down the sidewalk. Len looked traumatized while Ted and I shot him a pitiful look. He got up, and walked next to me, once again.

"Rin, do you love me?" he asks.

"Of course I do." I reply. He shakes his head.

"Not like that, I mean like, as a lover." he explains. I think for a moment.

"Well, it depends. Do you love me like that?" I ask. Within' a heartbeat, he immediately replies.

"Yes." he says. "Kagamine Rin, I, Kagamine Len, am in love with you." he says, smashing his lips against mine. I don't pull away, I actually push my lips closer to his. Eventually, tongues get involved, and Len is the one to get into my mouth. I moan into the kiss. That's when Teto turns around.

"Ooh~ Rinny's got a boyfriend!" Teto teased. Oh crap, I will never hear the end of this.

"Ah, right," Len says, breaking away. "You didn't answer, yet." he says.

"Oh, that? Yes. I do love you." I say, with a smile.

"Will you go out with me?" Len asks.

"Yes, I will." I say to Len.

"Rinny's mine!" Teto says defensively, jumping in front of me.

"Actually, no. She's mine." Len objects.

"Proof?" Teto says, like the smart-ass she is.

"Ask Rin." Len responded. Teto turned to me, searching for an answer. I giggle.

"I'm Len's." I say. Teto just huffs, while Len laughs.

"Touché, Len. Touché." Teto says.

* * *

><p>All done! Hope you enjoyed!<p>

Please Review~


End file.
